A Night with a Vampire
by Rukiyo
Summary: Aya is stuck going to a bar with her friend Aimi. Aimi says that Aya needs to let loose. It was unexpected that who Aimi hooked Aya with out be a vampire. GOC GiottoxOC & some G.OC


Honestly, I think Giotto would be sexy as a vampire. I just randomly thought of this while staring at the walls again. I do that too much. Ahaha....

Oh yeah, and some scenes were skipped 'cause I was lazy.

Anyways I hope you like this fanfiction!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN, I'M JUST A FAN.**

* * *

Aya sat boredly on a barstool. Her friend Aimi had dragged into a back to get hooked up with some hot guys. Apparently, Aimi thought that Aya need to let loose… What the hell? Aya sighed and ordered another drink until Aimi got herself wasted and she had to haul her sorry-ass home. Aya looked at her drink with a frown. How many would she have to drown down before having to call a taxi to go home? She shrugged her shoulders and drank a shot.

She glanced around with nothing to do and spotted Aimi. She was with two guys surprisingly. Aya yawned out of boredom. She zipped her sweater up higher. She didn't wear a dress like Aimi, she simply wore a regular t-shirt, sweater, jeans and sneakers. Nothing special. She glanced back at her companion. The two men she was with… One had silver hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face. He had a cigarette hanging in his mouth and his collar seemed popped upwards.

The second one looked more sophisticated and formal. Despite his spikey blonde hair, he wore a suit; he looked like he was destined to work in the business industry or something. His eyes were a beautiful golden hue and Aya couldn't help but stare. She saw him slightly turn his head to look over at her and saw Aimi gesturing her way. She quickly whipped her head back and looked away. She looked down with her gazed fixated on her shot glass.

"Aya-chan!" Aimi called. Aya grimaced.

"What do you want? You finally wasted and want to go back or something?" She asked. Aimi frowned.

"Oh come on! You need to loosen up! I even brought Giotto-san here to talk to you!~" Aimi said.

"Can't we just go home?" Aya asked.

"Aya-chan!!" Aimi whined. She grimaced and sighed.

"Whatever. Have fun getting wasted," She said, leaning her cheek on her hand. Aimi patted Giotto on the back.

"Don't worry, she's a nice person. I think she just needs to loosen up. She's been really stressed and overworked these past few days," Aimi whispered to him. He simply smiled and nodded. She walked away with the other man she was with. Giotto looked at Aya who didn't spare him a glance and sat down beside her.

"Hello, my name's Giotto, I assume you're Aya-san?" He said. Aya decided to be nice and looked at him.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Giotto-san," She mumbled.

"Nice to meet you as well," He said offering a very charming smile. She simply looked at him blankly. He didn't falter at all, as any usual person would. "Would you like to share a few shots with me?"

"Meh," She looked away. He didn't exactly know what that meant, but he ordered a few shots anyways. "Drink with me?" He slid over a glass to her. She frowned but accepted it anyways. The faster the night went the better.

After a few more shots, the two were engaging in longer conversations and he managed to her to open and loosen up.

"Giotto-san, what do you do for living anyways?" Aya asked out of curiously. She was getting a little tipsy. He seemed perfectly fine. How well did he hold his damned liquor?

"No need for suffixes, just call me Giotto. I work in many different industries at the moment," He said with a smile.

"Hn," Aya replied. "You seem like the type to be in business or something. Compared to your punk-looking friend with Aimi at least."

"Ah, G. He's works with me as well, he's my childhood friend. He's a perfectly nice guy once you get to know him."

"Uh huh…" She paused. She swore she saw his eyes flash red for a moment, but assumed it was the bar's lighting. "Well, I wonder if Aimi's wasted enough that we can call a cab." She glanced around to see a flustered, drunk Aimi, cling to G's arm. The two of them heading over to Aya and Giotto.

"Ayaaa-chaaan!~" Aimi slurred. Aimi shook her head and sighed.

"Wasted as usual," She murmured. Though, it was kind of hypocritical, as the fact that she was drunk as well.

"Aya-chaan!~ I'm going to go home with G-kun, kayz?" Aimi said with a smile. Aya frowned but didn't disagree. Aimi, being the idiot was she was, had asked Aya earlier to not prevent her from going out with any guys. Aya decided to not give a damn.

"Whatever," Aya replied. She stood up and stumbled a bit. Giotto caught her before anything drastic, like falling, would occur.

"Giotto, you're taking her home, right?" G asked. Giotto nodded. The two exchanged friendly smiles and their eyes flashed again. Aya rubbed her eyes. The lighting in the bar and the alcohol was really getting to her. G and Aimi left the bar and that left Giotto and Aya.

"Would you like to go home now?" He asked. He seemed perfectly sober. Aya nodded and snuggled into his hold that he still kept. He smiled and in a very gentleman-like way, led her out of the bar.

--

"You live here?" Giotto asked, parking his car in her driveway to make her walking trip easier for her. Aya nodded, still tipsy from all the alcohol she had consumed. He glanced over at her momentarily and she glanced back at him. He got up slowly and rested his knee in his seat, leaning over to Aya, supporting himself by holding onto her seat. He gently pushed his lips against hers and she did nothing to reject him. Soon, their kiss became more passionate and he prodded her tongue with his. The two pulled apart for needed air, thought Aya was the only one panting and incredibly flustered. He quickly got out of the car and helped Aya into her house.

"It's dark… Is no one home?" Giotto asked once they entered her house.

"They're all out for a few days," Aya murmured a reply. He smirked and leaned down, kissing her passionately again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom.

--

Aya looked up at Giotto, panting. He looked at her with a devious smirk. He seemed totally different than earlier. '_Monster in bed' _anyone? He quickly got rid of his boxers and stared at Aya for a moment and she nodded. He gently pushed in a she cried out in pain, tears forming in her eyes. Giotto made sure he made it as tender as possible.

_She's a virgin._ He thought.

Soon, after the pain had started to subside, he starting moving and she moan. He kissed her again as his pace sped up.

"Ah!" She cried. Sweat was rolling down her body. It was when her body started to grow hotter in passion that she felt his skin was quite colder than hers. Giotto saw that she had noticed and he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Would you mind warming me up?" He asked. She reached up and brushed her fingers across his face and brushed his bangs as he continued to thrust. Aya's eyes widened as she saw his golden eyes flash red again and they glowed. She felt his pace speed up that it was almost animalistic. She cried out and she saw him open his mouth and that the slight moonlight that snuck through the cracks in the blinds. There, in his mouth, was a pair of fangs. Her eyes widened, but couldn't do much with the pleasure pooling in her stomach.

He leaned down and she felt his fangs pierce into her neck. She cried out in euphoria as he aimed deeper while his pace was still rapid. Soon, his fangs pulled out and she felt his tongue lap at the wound. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out and came. Though, he wasn't over.

Most of the night was her screaming out in pleasure. His non-stop pace was utterly amazing and she was lost in pleasure, her thoughts all forgotten.

--

Aya's eyes cracked open as she sat up in bed. She looked over at her bedside. It was empty. Her head hurt and her fingers brushed against the cold, empty half of the bed. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she cried.

Soon after, she got out of bed. Well, tried to. She winced as her legs and body ached. He had shown no mercy for it being her first time last night. It was amazing anyways. When she walked into the washroom, she glanced in the mirror. She looked like a mess. There were hickeys and love bites everywhere. It was then that she notices something on her neck. Her fingers brushed against it. It was a bite mark.

They were from _his_ fangs.


End file.
